petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Large Map Editor
MAPED Large background tile editor, uses Discostews large background scrolling demo and lets you make large backgrounds to put in your games. It saves and loads on a GRP with compressed data. IMPORTANT: THE OLDER VERSION OF MAPED8/MAPRE8 DOESN'T WORK RIGHT Instructions When you start off at the menu, it asks you what you want your map dimensions to be, remember this before you start making your map! '''Then it asks how fast you want to scroll, just say 4 or around 4. After that it takes you to the editor. '''Map creation *''R+direction-'' change tile *''Touchscreen-'' set tiles *''L-'' switch to tile no. 2 *''Start-'' open menu *''Y-'' fill screen Implementation in other games: After you make a full map, you'll have to open either MAPRE8 or MAPRE16 (depending on what version you made your map with) in "Write Program". Note: You don't have to redo your game!!!! To add MAPRE to the end of your game, load your program and type APPEND "MAPRE8" (or mapre16) Then follow the instructions I wrote in the games code. You'll have to 1. Delete all the notes 2. Put MAP_TX=(your maps x dimension you set in MAPED) MAP_TY=(your maps y dimension you set in MAPED) M_NAME$="what you saved your map as in maped, not what it's saved as" (make sure that^^^ comes before that vvv) GOSUB @BGSET in the begining of your game, OUT of the main loop, and GOSUB @MOVEBG IN your main loop. After that, you're done. Change BGCX and BGCY to move the background around. Credit to DiscostewSM, creator of the Mega Man 2 project for making the large background scrolling demo that the whole program is based off of. Leave a comment if you're confused about anything! Important variables: BGCX -x coordinate BGCY -y coordinate ARR(x,y) -the map. ARR(BGCX/16,BGCY/16) -the top right block on the screen. (if you used the 16 version) ARR(BGCX/8,BGCY/8) -the top right block on the screen. (if you used the 8 version) BLUES_CLUES -if you need to "teleport" around the map for one frame, set this to 1. It will go immediatly back to 0 after it's used. Don't ask me why I named it that. GOSUB @THISONE -use this every time you want to update the screen fully after it's been erased. There are two versions: MAPED16 *sets 16*16 tiles, good for big, Pokemon size regions. I actually made this for the Pokemon Petit game, so, yeah that's how that works out. *maps are much bigger. *you need to make your own CHRs, none of the preset ones fit the layout. MAPED8 NOTE: NO CURRENT WORKING VERSION *sets 8*8 tiles, good for smaller maps with better detail, like Harvest moon on GBA. *maps are smaller than 16*16 version. *you can use the preset background tiles. Future Plans Unknown Videos and Screenshots None at this time Download License No license applied as of now. Notes Extra Features: You can set certain tiles to be set with a different palette number, to this go to @CODATA and change the numbers to whatever you want. You can also make tiles be set on the second layer, to do this go to @LAYER and change that. To avoid black space the second block will be set under it, so make sure that's grass or something. There is no @LAYER in MAPED, so don't freak out when there's black space eveywhere. One more advanced option, if you want you use it go to @MAPCOL and delete the RETURN. You can set certain areas on the map that'll be one palette number higher. To use it, change the DATA under @MAPCOL0 DATA x,y,x2,y2 will "color" in that square area. You'll also have to change COLAR=3 to however many areas you want colored. Try not to overlap areas. Credits List anyone who worked on this game. *'Jamieyello' - Modifying tutorial into tool *'Discordstew' - Large scrolling map tutorial __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Image Manipulator Category:Tools Category:Development Tools